1. Field
A negative electrode for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium rechargeable batteries have recently drawn attention as a power source for small portable electronic devices. The lithium rechargeable batteries use an organic electrolyte solution and thereby, have discharge voltage that is two or more times greater than that of a conventional battery using an alkali aqueous solution. Accordingly, lithium rechargeable batteries have high energy density.
Such a rechargeable lithium battery is manufactured by injecting an electrolyte into an electrode assembly, which includes a positive electrode having a positive active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium ions and a negative electrode having a negative active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium ions.
On the other hand, the basic frame of the negative active material becomes broken due to expansion during charge, and accordingly, development of a low expansion negative active material is being made. However, most of research considers theoretical expansion force during the charge and remains in adjusting orientation of the negative active material. Thus, there is a limit to the development of the negative active material having low expansion.